First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage
First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage is the second episode of the second season of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. It is written by and first aired in June 2016. Synopsis Kirsti and Leah's wedding arrives as the team help them get prepared. Transcript Skye and Nikolai are seen in the Ducks arena, watching a match. :Skye: So, what team do you support in hockey? :Nikolai: NHL, San Jose. Other countries, Brynäs. :Skye: Oh hey, I'm from San Jose! But who are Brynäs? :Nikolai: Swedish hockey team. :Skye: Ah. They any good? :Nikolai: Well, they finished tenth last season... :Skye: Out of how many? :Nikolai: Fourteen. :Skye: Ouch. So, uh, what should we do about Leah and Kirsti's wedding? It's tomorrow. :Nikolai: I don't know, really. I think they have it all planned, just gotta see if they say anything. The two chat as the camera cuts to the team house, with Krystal and Kirsti sat at a table. :Krystal: You're surprisingly calm for someone who's getting married in less than 24 hours. :Kirsti: Cool and collected is just my style. :Krystal: True. They hear a doorbell ring and a dog barking. :Krystal: Since when have we had a dog? :Kirsti: We don't, it was some thing Aminu got to trick people. :Krystal: Huh. Krystal goes to answer the door to see Eliza Thomas, not in the usual attire. :Krystal: Oh, hey Eliza. What's with the get-up? :Eliza: Just got back from a date. The guy was too scared to say anything. :Krystal: Ah. But why did you come here? :Eliza: Heard you joined this team, became a goddess, and some other shit. :Krystal: Fair enough. :Eliza: I can always help if you want... :Krystal: I guess. Eliza smirks as she enters the house. ---- Music is heard pounding from Jerry's room. Jess is seen storming down the corridor in anger. :Jess: Will you fucking turn your fucking music the fuck down?! Jerry turns around to show he has his bass guitar set up. :Jerry: I'm just preparing for tomorrow. :Jess: ...The fuck are you on about? :Jerry: Leah and Kirsti's wedding? :Jess: Why the fuck are you fucking playing bass to fucking prepare for a fucking wedding? :Jerry: Leah asked me, Nick and my friend Quentin to be the band for the wedding. :Jess: Oh, what the fuck does fucking Nick know about fucking music? :Jerry: He's good with guitar and keyboards. :Jess: We're on about the same fucking guy right? The guy who always tries fucking hitting on women he fucking finds hot then trying to fucking sleep with them? Jerry nods. :Jess: Fuck off. No fucking way. :Jerry: It's true. Jess looks at Jerry, confused. She shakes her head as she walks down the hall to have Flynn approach her. :Jess: Oh, what the fuck do you fucking want, butterfly? :Flynn: Nothin' much. Apparently the vicar we got for the wedding has dropped out. :Jess: You can't be fucking serious. Why the fuck did he fucking drop out?! :Flynn: He's- hold on, can you do air quotes, I can't do it with wings. Jess does an air quote for Flynn. :Flynn: "Busy". Link did one of those marriage officiant things as soon as the news came through though and got ordained. :Jess: That's a fucking relief. Hey, where the fuck are Skye and Nikolai, anyway? :Flynn: They went off to see the Ducks. :Jess: It's fucking 6pm, the ducks will all be in fucking Hawaii. :Flynn: No, the Anaheim Ducks. Y'know, the hockey team. :Jess: Oh, fuck. Wait, since when the fuck has Skye been into fucking hockey? :Flynn: Since she was a kid, I think. She said something about her dad thinking her powers would mean she'd like winter sports. Jess shrugs as they carry on down to the corridor. ---- Amy walks past Leah and Kirsti's room to see Leah, biting her pillow. :Amy: Hey, Leah, you alright? :Leah: I'm freaking out! My family's never met Kirsti, Kirsti's family's never met me apart from her sister 'cause I work with her, the vicar dropped out, the flowers haven't arrived, the whole thing is going to shit! :Amy: Wait, I think Link got ordained. :Leah: But what about everything else?! :Amy: You don't need style at a wedding. I've seen tons of people get married without any fancy church, and they've had happy marriages. You and Kirsti love each other, and that's all you need. Who cares if your family haven't met her, or if her family hasn't met you, as long as they know you're happy with her, that's all that's needed. :Leah: ...How do you manage to do this? :Amy: Do what? :Leah: Manage to make anyone, no matter their situation, give their self confidence? :Amy: I just have a way with my words. Leah hugs Amy, crying. :Leah: (sobbing) This jacket feels nice, is it denim? :Amy: Yeah. Amy pats Leah on the back as she cries. ---- Anna and Link are seen sat at a computer. :Anna: Nice job getting ordained. :Link: Thanks. I've gone from the Hero of Time to a wedding officiator. :Anna: Hero of Time? :Link: I saved some place called Hyrule four years ago. :Anna: Oh. :Link: How are weddings, anyway? :Anna: They're nice. I've actually been down the aisle myself. :Link: You're married? :Anna: Yeah. No kids, though. Flynn flies into the room. :Flynn: A. Cover your ears and B. Link, you'll have to ordain Leah and Kirsti's wedding. :Link: Uh, A. Why? and B. Cool. :Flynn: Jess is about to blare out In Flames. :Link: Shit. :Anna: What's In Fla- The trio hear death metal bellowing through the hallway. Link walks to Jess's room and sees her drinking chamomile tea while listening to the music. :Link: Could you turn it down a bit?! :Jess: Fuck off Link! Link shrugs as he goes back into the room with Anna and Flynn, closing the door. :Link: So, why do I have to ordain this event? :Flynn: The vicar dropped out. He's "busy". :Anna: Jeez, talk about unfortunate. :Flynn: Yeah. They go out into the hallway as they hear the pounding death metal continuing as they move downstairs to see Kirsti. :Anna: Hey, you alright? :Kirsti: Yeah, why wouldn't I be? :Anna: Your wedding's tomorrow, aren't you at least a bit worried? :Kirsti: Yeah, but I don't show it on the outside. :Anna: Fair enough. Link sees Krystal sat with Eliza and goes over. :Link: Who are you? :Eliza: Eliza Thomas. Devil without the evil. :Link: So you're a D? :Eliza: I'm not a bad guy, smartass. :Krystal: Eliza's like my guardian angel, as ironic as that sounds. She helps me out with stuff and she's wanting to help us out in saving the world. The camera goes back to Anna and Kirsti. :Anna: So, how's Leah taking all this in? :Kirsti: Not well. She's been a nervous wreck the past couple days. :Anna: Hmm. Well, let's just hope she doesn't bail out... Kirsti nods as they keep chatting. ---- The next morning, Leah and Kirsti are seen waking up together. :Leah: Morning, Kirsti. :Kirsti: Morning! You looking forward to today? :Leah: Yeah. I was bricking it last night but Amy worked her motivational magic and got me in the mood. :Kirsti: Good... Kirsti walks to Amy's room and wakes her up. :Kirsti: Hey, Amy- :Amy: Mom, I swear I only took one cookie! Amy realises the person who woke her up was Kirsti. :Amy: Oh, hey Kirsti. What're you needing me for? :Kirsti: Thanks. Amy looks at her, confused. :Kirsti: For getting Leah in the mood. :Amy: Oh. No problem. She smiles at Kirsti. Kirsti carries on to see Jess, sprawled out on her bed, with a beer can in her hand and plenty of cans all over the floor and a teacup on her cabinet. :Kirsti: I'm not even gonna try asking. She walks further to see Nikolai and Nina sleeping in bed together. She eventually reaches the stairs and goes down to see Eliza crashed on the couch. :Kirsti: This team's weird. We have a devil, an alcoholic vampire, a secret agent, and me, an alien. :Adele: You're an alien? :Kirsti: Gah! Where'd you come from?! :Adele: I joined the team two weeks ago, how have you not noticed me yet? :Kirsti: Well, you've kinda been not here? Adele raises her eyebrows. :Kirsti: Ugh, sorry. I have a wedding in ten hours and I'm mentally preparing. :Adele: Oh. Krystal walks downstairs. :Krystal: Hey, big day today, Kirsti. :Kirsti: Yeah. She cracks a smile as she continues preparing herself. ---- Blaze is seen walking down a hallway, before Krystal pulls her into a hidden room. :Blaze: What do you need me for? :Krystal: First, I got you new gloves. She gives Blaze a pair of gloves and Blaze puts them on. :Krystal: They're made from really tough leather so you don't cut yourself while using your shurikens. :Blaze: Thanks. :Krystal: Second off, what did you get for Kirsti and Leah for wedding gifts? :Blaze: I got Leah a stethoscope and got Kirsti A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. :Krystal: Really? Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy? For the alien? :Blaze: She actually likes the book, I'm not being an ass. I mean, she was disappointed her home world wasn't in it but aside from that, she liked it. :Krystal: Huh. Oh yeah, one final thing. :Blaze: Hmm? Krystal puts her hands on Blaze's shoulders and looks deep into her eyes. Blaze starts feeling empowered as the lights dim and Krystal continues staring. Eventually, she stops and Blaze looks at her, confused. :Blaze: What did you just do...? :Krystal: Hold on. Krystal gets her gun out and places it on the table. :Krystal: Focus all your energy on my gun. Blaze shrugs as she stares at the gun. She squints her eyes as she starts to shake and tremble. She hears both of her hearts pounding as she shuts her eyes. She opens one and sees the gun is floating in the air. :Blaze: D-Did you just give me telekinesis?! :Krystal: Yup. :Blaze: Awesome! But why? :Krystal: I dunno, just felt like it, I guess. Plus, you seem pretty worthy of them. :Blaze: Thanks! She hugs Krystal as they go out of the room. ---- The team are seen chatting as they hear shots being fired. :Amy: That gunshot sounds familiar. :Krystal: Yeah... eerily similar... They go outside to see a woman with long green hair, a biker jacket, red pants and army boots shooting angrily at ships in the sky. She is revealed to be Tabitha James. :Krystal and Amy: Tabitha?! :Tabitha: Oh, hey! I need your help! The people from my home planet have decided to try and invade Earth! :Jess: Fucking... fucking... FUCKING!!!! :Skye: Uh oh. Everyone, pin her down! Before they can get to her, Jess starts yelling at the top of her lungs. :Jess: FUCK OFF FROM OUR FUCKING PLANET, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES! :Blaze: Leah, get that picture of Bre- Jess shoots a beam of fire at the main ship, which burns into nothing. She then shoots beams of flames at most of the other ships, causing them to incinerate too. Tabitha takes out an RPG as she launches a rocket at the remaining ships, causing them to explode. The exhausted Jess drops down as the team gather around her. :Nina: Jess, you alright? :Jess: I'm fucking fine, what the fuck are you fucking on about. :Leah: There's no way you can be okay! You just shot fire from your hand! You yelled so loud I'm certain they heard you! You almost killed yourself doing that! :Jess: I said I'm fucking fine. :Leah: Whatever. Aminu looks at Tabitha. :Aminu: Who are you? :Tabitha: Tabitha James. The last Aggro. Came here to protect humans. Befriended Amy and Krystal and I've worked with them since. :Blaze: Why have we only just met or heard of you then? :Amy: We never mentioned her, that's why. :Blaze: Fair enough. :Kirsti: ...Should we get to the venue? The others agree as Tabitha looks confused. :Tabitha: Venue? For what? :Leah: Me and Kirsti are getting married. :Tabitha: Oh, cool. They all set off to the location of the wedding as Tabitha turns back to look at the sky. :Tabitha: The last Aggro... feels like a weird title. But they were all madmen. They were gonna kill themselves eventually. ---- Kirsti is seen preparing for the wedding with Amy, Krystal and Blaze sat behind her. :Blaze: Didn't you guys get any dresses or anything? :Kirsti: Nah, we decided to just go casual. :Amy: I could've got some stuff for you... :Kirsti: We were planning on casual from the start, to be honest. :Amy: Oh. Blaze hears her phone go off and goes into another room to answer it. :Krystal: So, how long have you been with Leah? :Kirsti: Three years. :Amy: Nice. That's a year longer than me and Jerry. :Krystal: That's as many people I've f- Amy glares at Krystal, who quietens down. Blaze goes back into the room. :Kirsti: What was the call about? :Blaze: Well... it was from the FBI... :Amy, Krystal and Kirsti: What?! :Blaze: ...And they offered me a job. I turned it down, but I mentioned this team and, uh, we may all be working for the FBI soon. :Krystal: Holy fuck! :Amy: Cool! :Kirsti: Awesome! All four laugh and chat as the wedding approaches. ---- Leah is seen, led back on a bed with Nikolai sitting on a couch. :Nikolai: You looking forward to this? :Leah: Oh yeah, definitely. :Nikolai: You seem stressed out. :Leah: I'm fine, trust me. Nikolai looks at her. :Leah: Okay, I might be a bit stressed. My brothers and sisters have nephews and nieces that are little bastards. We need someone to babysit them. :Nikolai: What, like Jess? They both laugh over the thought of this. :Leah: Although- :Nikolai: We aren't putting the woman with the world record for most profanity in a minute in charge of babysitting. :Leah: Is that seriously a record? :Nikolai: Yeah. Have you never noticed it in her room? :Leah: Nope. :Nikolai: Oh. It's next to that poster with "Dying Fetus" on it. :Leah: Huh. So, who else can babysit? :Nikolai: Nick? :Leah: He'd hit on my sisters whenever he gets the chance. :Nikolai: Hmm. Skye? :Leah: Out of control cryokinesis. :Nikolai: Oh yeah. Laura...? :Leah: They'd give her a fucking heart attack. :Nikolai: Gah. Aminu...? :Leah: Same as Nick, except he'd be tossed around. :Nikolai: Uh... Jerry, Nina, Link and Anna? :Leah: Link's the guy marrying us, Anna has a paper to write, Nina's cocky as hell... Jerry actually doesn't seem that bad of a choice. He's the most normal of us all... :Nikolai: True. Nikolai calls Jerry. :Nikolai: Hey, Jerry. :Jerry: Hey, what's up? :Nikolai: Are you up for looking after some kids while the wedding's on? :Jerry: Sure, I guess. :Nikolai: Cool. See you in a couple hours. Nikolai hangs up as Jerry is seen with Nick and Quentin, preparing. :Nikolai: He said yes. :Leah: Great! The two high five as the camera fades to black. ---- Nina, Jess and Anna are seen in a bar. :Nina: What's your paper about? :Anna: It's about how molecules- :Nina: Bored already. Anna stares at her as Jess is seen staring at a bottle sealed behind a door. :Jess: I need that fucking wine... :Anna: So, did you ever do any science stuff back in Belarus? :Nina: I made a badass volcano thing that got attention from some science fair thing. :Anna: They exist in Belarus? :Nina: Yeah. The museum in Minsk was interested in my thing and they have it there to this day as far as I know. :Anna: Nice. :Jess: No one else knows this shit, but I was a fucking genius in elementary school. Got a shit-ton of A's and A+'s, got a fucking end of year honor in 4th grade, got given some Best Orange County Student thing in 5th grade... :Nina: Where'd it all go downhill? :Jess: Fucking 8th grade decided to fucking make me fucking mad. The fuckers thought clamping down on me was a fucking good idea. Turned from an A student to a fucking D student because they wouldn't back the fuck off. :Anna: Did they lack boundaries or something? :Jess: Pretty fucking much. :Anna: Ouch. My schools were like, the nicest ever. They actually respected you as a person. :Nina: Weren't you in private school? :Anna: True. :Jess: I really fucking wished that the schools would shut down or some shit. But they never fucking did. I assaulted two fucking principals to try and get out of the shitholes but it only resulted in me getting fucking kicked out and I never fucking got to fucking senior year. :Anna: Shame. Jess nods as the trio chat while waiting for the wedding. ---- Jerry and Nick are seen with Quentin finishing off a song. :Nick: Right, I think we're ready to perform. :Jerry: The wedding's not for four hours so... what should we do? Nick goes to a bag and pulls out a basketball. :Nick: Wanna slam? :Quentin: This place has a basketball court? :Nick: Yeah. :Jerry: Alright, I guess. Jerry and Quentin follow Nick to a perfectly in-shape gym with basketball hoops at either end. Nick smirks and runs toward the nearer basket, slam-dunking the ball. :Nick: Come on, let's have some fun! Jerry and Quentin shrug as they run onto the court. Jerry is seen shooting the ball a couple of times, while Quentin is seen dribbling the ball on multiple occasions, before Nick is seen dunking multiple times. The camera abruptly cuts to Skye sat with Hitomi. :Skye: Are you still trying to find out what your powers are? :Hitomi: Yeah. There's no certainty what it is, but some scientists are saying it's portal powers 'cause of the portal that goes to that other universe. :Skye: Cool. How did you get those powers anyway? :Hitomi: I was born with them. Like how you were born with your cryokinesis. :Skye: Oh. :Hitomi: Come to think of it, we have a lot of people on this team with powers, don't we? :Skye: Yeah. Hitomi adjusts her glasses as she sighs. :Hitomi: So, Leah and Kirsti are getting married... :Skye: Yup. :Hitomi: I don't know them well, but I'm happy for them. :Skye: It's nice to watch two people come together. :Hitomi: Agreed. If my brother approved, I'd probably try and get with Krystal. :Skye: Does your brother not approve of her? :Hitomi: As a partner for me, no. He was fine with it until I mentioned her gun. :Skye: Damn, unlucky. :Hitomi: He approves of Tayshaun though, as far as I'm aware. :Skye: Isn't he engaged to that Etinésa chick? :Hitomi: ...Fuck. Skye chuckles as they continue to chat. ---- The camera shows Leah stood at a chapel, smiling as she sees Kirsti walking down the aisle. :Kirsti: This is gonna be great. She walks down to see Leah's family looking at her. :Kirsti: Don't let anything get to you, Jones. You've come this far, don't back down. She smiles as she reaches Leah and they face each other. :Link: We are here today, to join these two together. They love each other, and... wait how long is this thing? Leah and Kirsti stare at Link. :Link: Can we move onto the vows? Amy and Krystal sigh as the people in the stands shake their heads. :Kirsti: Ugh, whatever. Leah Auvic, from the day I met you, I felt we were gonna be together at some point or another. I promise I'll be there for you, wherever and whenever. You're the one woman I've been able to commit to for my whole life. And now I get to spend eternity with you. :Leah: Kirsti Jones, you're an amazing woman. You're my go to person whenever I need comfort and you always give me a warm feeling when I'm around you. I'm always gonna be straight up honest with you, no matter how good or bad the news is from now until forever. :Link: Kirsti Linda Jones, do you take Leah Sarah Auvic to be your lawfully wedded wife? :Kirsti: I do. :Link: And Leah Sarah Auvic, do you take Kirsti Linda Jones to be your lawfully wedded wife? :Leah: I do. :Link: Right. By the power invested in me, the church, and the state of California, I now announce you wife and wife. You may now kiss. The people in the stands applaud as Leah and Kirsti engage in a long kiss. :Blaze: Wait, where are the rings? Nina walks in with two rings on a pillow and takes them up to Link, Leah and Kirsti. Leah and Kirsti put the rings on as they walk out to see Jerry with his Mohawk drooping down and paint on his arm. :Jerry: Your nephews and nieces are assholes. Leah and Kirsti laugh as Jerry sighs and goes to the bathroom. ---- The team, apart from Jerry and Nick, are seen at the wedding reception in a bar. :Krystal: So, how have the first few hours of being married been? :Leah: It's great. I don't know what my parents will think, but whatever. I'm with the woman of my dreams now. Krystal smiles at the two as Nikolai is seen going over to Jess. :Jess: What the fuck do you fucking want? :Nikolai: I've been meaning to say this for a while and I felt like right now to say it. :Jess: What the fuck are you fucking talking about? :Nikolai: Even though you're angry and pissed and disgruntled all the time, I kinda... find you attractive. Jess's eyes go red as she hears "attractive". :Nikolai: Uh oh. :Nina: Nikolai, run. Jess grabs Nikolai by his collar and drags him out into an alley, pinning him up against a wall as Nikolai struggles in her grasp. :Jess: You fucking what?! :Nikolai: I kinda love- Jess starts trembling with anger as her heart beats louder than ever and she throws Nikolai to the ground. :Jess: What the fuck makes you fucking think that?! :Nikolai: I don't know! Jess punches him in the face. :Nikolai: Argh! Don't you think this is overreacting?! Jess then kicks Nikolai in the groin and Nikolai winces away before she can hit him again. :Nikolai: Please! No more! She runs toward him, arm cocked back as Nikolai covers his face. Before she hits him, she gets a text from Leah and opens it. Nikolai takes his hands away from his face to see Jess staring at her phone. :Nikolai: Guess she got sent that image of Brendan. Nikolai tries sneaking past Jess but she notices him and punches him in the gut and delivers a blow to his chin, knocking him out. She then slings him over her shoulder and Nina notices. :Nina: Shit. Jess carries him off to a hotel as everyone stares at Jess, who glares at everyone. ---- Nina is seen at a table, peeling a beer bottle label, as Carli walks over to her. :Carli: Hey, what's up? :Nina: I'm worried for Nikolai. :Carli: Why? :Nina: He said he loved Jess to her face and she beat the shit out of him, as far as I know. :Carli: Really? I'd be over the moon if someone declared that they loved me. :Nina: Yeah, but you aren't Jess. Jess is a psychopath. :Carli: That's true, I guess. Carli looks at Nina, whose eyes look genuinely worried. :Carli: Hey, just remember you aren't the only one who can become a mythical creature. I'm always there for you. :Nina: That's not what I had on my mind, but thanks anyway. :Carli: What is on your mind then? :Nina: The fact that Leah and Kirsti are further in their lives than I am. They're 23 and married, I'm 24 and spending nights getting wasted with Jess and working in a shop with Nikolai. With this transformation, I don't know what to do with my life and- Nina lets out a sigh of frustration as Carli puts her hand on Nina's back. :Carli: Trust me, I was like this when I first heard I had another form. It's fine to freak out. Nina looks over to see Leah's parents and Kirsti's parents chatting. :Carli: Don't let today get you. Just take your mind off the topic of today and think of other stuff. Nina nods as she closes her eyes, leaning back in her chair. :Nina: Just... forget everything, Chevoski. All you need to do is relax. Nikolai will be fine. ---- Alex is seen sat outside on a sunbed, looking at the skyline of Anaheim as Beth is seen. :Beth: Something up? :Alex: I can't Matt outta my head... :Beth: Matt? :Alex: Yeah, Matt. Y'know, the guy from that team in the other universe... :Beth: Oh, him. What, did you happen to- :Alex: Yes, we did... that. :Beth: Oh. :Alex: Thing is though, I thought it'd just be a one-night thing. But I'm kinda getting feelings for him. :Beth: Huh. Hang on, you've not told me to go away or anything. Alex looks over to see that the person she's talking to is Beth. :Alex: Go away. :Beth: You were fine with me two seconds ago. :Alex: I thought you were Anna! You two have eerily similar voices for being Australian and Canadian! :Beth: Look. The whole deal with me injuring you was three. Goddamn. Weeks. Ago. Let it fucking go already, I was possessed! :Alex: Ugh, fine. Alex and Beth shake hands but Alex is given a vision of a destroyed Los Angeles with Beth laughing evilly, causing her to jerk her hand back and scream. :Beth: What? :Alex: I'm sorry, I can't do it. Beth lets out a sigh of frustration. :Beth: What, did your powers give you a fucking vision or something?! You can't trust them all the time! Oaklyn, McCloud, Palmer and Jackson got kidnapped and you didn't see that, did you?! :Alex: Jeez, calm down. :Beth: How can I be calm when you all treat me like a fucking villain?! Beth lets out another sigh of frustration as she heads inside. :Alex: Wow. She needs to control her anger. ---- Leah and Kirsti are seen chatting with Blaze. :Blaze: So, where are you guys going for your honeymoon? :Leah: We're going my parents' place in Sydney. :Blaze: Your parents live in Australia? :Leah: Nah, they use it when winter comes around here and when it's summer down there. Got a good view of the Pacific from it too. Our flight's in about seven hours, so we've got plenty of time. :Blaze: Fair enough. Don't wanna miss the dinner, do ya? :Kirsti: Nope. I'm not being food-blocked today. :Leah: Trust me Kirst, that's just an inevitability when you're the bride or the groom. :Kirsti: How'd you know? :Leah: My mom and dad got married when I was 8 and they both got food-blocked a lot. :Kirsti: Oh. :Blaze: So, it's 4:30 right now, your flight's at 11:30, it takes about 40 minutes to get to LAX from here and you're probably gonna be in line for about 2 hours... So 8:45 would be a good time to get off. :Leah: How'd you figure that out so fast? :Blaze: I'm skilled at math. Got an A+ in all math subjects as of now, but I can't sit my finals because my school is full of vacuous, imbecilic assholes who decided to suspend me for no reason. :Leah: Oh yeah, I remember that. Wasn't it Skye's cryokinesis that got you suspended then I called the headteacher out and he suspended you until the end of the year? :Blaze: Yeah. I have to do senior year all over again now. :Leah: Yeah, sorry about that. :Blaze: Don't worry, me and Skye aren't the only people to have been suspended or kicked out of that school entirely for an unfair reason. Krystal went to that school and was kicked out because she used her telekinesis by accident and Nick was suspended because he could slam dunk. :Kirsti: Sounds like Jess' first high school. :Blaze: It is, just worse. And it doesn't look like a prison. Me and Skye are, like, the only people who've fully payed attention. :Leah: Wow. :Blaze: Anyway, the food should be out soon. The three keep talking as the camera shows the bar full of people. ---- Skye is seen sat with Amy outside the bar. :Amy: So, I've been meaning to ask this since I got back, but what did we miss in this universe? :Skye: Not much. Laura was freed from her insides folding in, Jess got seriously pissed, my cryokinesis decided to get a mind of it's own... :Amy: Are we talking more pissed than she normally is? :Skye: Yeah. A lot more pissed. She got enraged as hell and destroyed a door with fire at one point because D'Angelo & Sons wouldn't get off our case. Oh yeah, and school decided to kick me out for the rest of the year. And Blaze too. :Amy: With what school you went to, I'm not surprised. What bullshit did they suspend you for? :Skye: My cryokinesis slid out of my reach and I couldn't stop it, and it froze the entire school. But Blaze, she didn't even do anything. They just kicked her out. :Amy: Wow. Have Nick and Krystal told you how they got kicked out? :Skye: Yeah. Krystal used her telekinesis by accident and Nick slam dunked. Amy nods. :Amy: That school's teachers don't know criticism and think it's like an attack. :Skye: Yeah. Amy and Skye see Beth storm past and follow her out to the front of the bar. :Amy: Hey, what's wrong? :Beth: I'm so sick of being treated like a villain. I did one thing! I tried apologising! No one would listen! I've had enough bullshit happen to me and this isn't helping. :Skye: What kind of bullshit? :Beth: My parents' deaths, being given these stupid powers, the whole thing with Alex, Link and Anna. It's all just way too much to process at one time. :Amy: Life does come with all that, but you just have to fight through it. I've been trying to save the world and I've felt the weight of the Earth on my shoulders before. It isn't easy and it's a lot of pressure, but I always get the job done. You should just forget anyone thinks you're evil and just do what you can do. If people look down on you, like you're a bad guy and you let them do that, they'll just keep doing it! You need to find a way to redeem yourself, then Alex, Link Anna, they'll all forgive you! ...Hopefully. :Beth: Okay, seriously, how do you manage to make these speeches? :Amy: I don't know, I just listen to people and tell them stuff. Beth smiles and suddenly hugs Amy. ---- The bar is shown, after Leah and Kirsti had left, with Nina at with a beer. :Nina: If God exists, please let Nikolai live. Nikolai is shown in a hotel room, regaining consciousness and feeling sore all over, with Jess in another room. :Nikolai: Ugh, what happened? Jess hears Nikolai and quickly storms through to the room and throws him on the floor. :Nikolai: Jeez, all I did was say I loved you- Jess puts her foot on Nikolai's back as he grunts in pain. :Jess: What the fuck is about me that makes you fucking love me? :Nikolai: Well, for someone who's angry all the time you look... :Jess: What the fuck do I look? :Nikolai: Pretty. Jess is seen visibly grinding her teeth together as she brings her foot down harder, causing Nikolai to wince in pain. :Nikolai: How are you upset that someone loves you?! :Jess: Because you aren't fucking Brendan. :Nikolai: At least be happy someone loves you! Jess lifts her foot to stomp on Nikolai again, but can't bring herself to do it. Nikolai gets up and falls on the bed as Jess notices all of the bruises he has. :Jess: I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't fucking realise how much I beat the shit out of you. :Nikolai: It's fine. Jess climbs into bed with Nikolai. :Nikolai: What're you doing? :Jess: Just fucking wait and see. Jess kisses Nikolai on the cheek and Nikolai blushes as he turns off the light. ---- The team, save for Leah, Kirsti, Jess and Nikolai, are seen in the house when Amy walks in with a book. :Blaze: What's the book for? :Amy: It's a book about some stuff that happened about 60-70 years ago. Amy brushes dust off the book, which has "The Turning Point by Barbara Jackson" on the front. :Carli: Who's Barbara Jackson? :Amy: One of my ancestors. She was part of some team called Revolution when she was younger. :Blaze: Cool. Did she save the world like you do? :Amy: Yeah. She worked with an anthropomorphic moose if I remember rightly. Anyway... She opens the book up and starts reading. :Amy: "New York City, 1949... I was walking to the scene of a crime and..." :Flynn: Boring! :Amy: Shut up, Flynn. Flynn flaps his wings as he goes into another room to see Tayshaun sat with a cup of coffee while Amy continues reading the book. :Flynn: Hey. :Tayshaun: Hi. :Flynn: Has something got you down? :Tayshaun: Eh, I kinda miss being a big part of saving the world, to be honest. :Flynn: Hero withdrawal? :Tayshaun: Yeah. But it's hard for me to concentrate when I have a soon-to-be wife. :Flynn: Don't worry, if you have a busy personal life, that isn't your fault. :Tayshaun: See, I have to save her every time she's kidnapped too. So like, if D'Angelo comes back and I'm off saving her, the team's gonna be a man down. :Flynn: Again, don't worry. You're saving someone at least. :Tayshaun: True. The camera goes back into the other room to show Nina with a bunch of beer cans. :Nina: Who wants to get wasted? :Krystal: You're the only one here who can legally get drunk. :Anna: I can too, I just choose not to. :Nina: Fine. Nina goes into a different room as the team hear her glugging the beer down and continue reading the book. ---- Nikolai is seen sleeping in the hotel in the early morning, when he wakes up, stretches and notices Jess sleeping next to him. :Nikolai: Did I seduce the angriest person on Earth? Nikolai scratches his head in confusion as Alex is shown going through the portal to the Fantendoverse and approaching the Special Ops' home. :Alex: Just gotta talk to Matt. She reassures herself and goes toward the house. Reception TBA Trivia *The book Amy finds is a reference to Fantendo - Turning Point with its title. Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:2016 Category:Subpages Category:Transcript